Idiot Chris
by Riania
Summary: This is a sequel to Stupid Chris.  Chris dies three times in this story.


**Idiot Chris**

"I'll be able to see Sonic again." Chris said in a dreamy voice as he typed around on his computer. He was creating a machine to take him to Sonic's planet. He had told everyone that they were all going to go, but no. He wanted to test the machine out himself. So if it works then he would get Sonic all to himself. Chris grinned happily but then his girlfriend suddenly came.

"Chris...what are you doing?" She asked softly.

"What?" Chris whipped his head around to glare at her. "Oh...I was just..."

"You were just what?"

"I'm about to go see the one I truly love." Chris answered in a confident voice. "I never loved you! I love Sonic the Hedgehog! WE'RE GOING TO GET MARRIED TOGETHER AND LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER!"

"Wh-What...?"

Chris immediately hopped into a machine and got ready to go.

There was a bright light and Chris was transported somewhere else.

Chris was smiling now as he walked forward. He had a very stupid look on his face. He had no idea that he had changed back into a kid. "I did it! Sonic, where are you, my love?" Chris exclaimed cheerfully.

"Chris?"

Chris opened his eyes and saw Sonic standing in front of him.

"SONIC!" Chris ran forward and threw his arms around Sonic's neck, crying tears of joy.

"Chris, I can't believe you're here! I love you so much!" Sonic exclaimed as he hugged Chris tightly.

"I love you too, Sonic! Let's get married!"

"Sure thing, buddy!"

(BAD VERSION.)

* * *

><p><strong>Idiot Chris<strong>

"I'll be able to see Sonic again." Chris said in a dreamy voice as he typed around on his computer. He was creating a machine to take him to Sonic's planet. He had told everyone that they were all going to go, but no. He wanted to test the machine out himself. So if it works then he would get Sonic all to himself. Chris grinned happily but then his girlfriend suddenly came.

"Chris...what are you doing?" She asked softly.

"What?" Chris whipped his head around to glare at her. "Oh...I was just..."

"You were just what?"

"I'm about to go see the one I truly love." Chris answered in a confident voice.

"Wh-What...?"

Chris immediately hopped into a machine and got ready to go.

There was a bright light and Chris was transported somewhere else.

Chris was smiling now as he walked forward. He had no idea that he had changed back into a kid. "I did it!" He exclaimed cheerfully. "Sonic, where are you?"

He came there with a big stupid look on his face.

Chris immediately stopped smiling when he realized that he was in a complete ruined world. Was this what Sonic's planet looked like?

"Sonic?" Chris' bottom lip trembled as he looked around.

Suddenly a vicious creature pounced onto his back and began tearing him apart. Blood sprayed everywhere as Chris slowly died, screaming for his life.

It was all his fault. He just _had_ to go and be an idiot.

(GOOD VERSION.)

* * *

><p><strong>Idiot Chris<strong>

"I'll be able to see Sonic again!" Chris exclaimed happily as he got into his machine. He was immediately transported to Sonic's world. Chris looked around, grinning like an idiot. "Yay! I did it! I really did it! I really am smarter than Tails!" Chris laughed happily, not knowing that he was a kid again. Chris saw all his friends in front of him. "You guys haven't changed a bit!" He yelled.

"You haven't either, Chris." Tails said bitterly as he stared at Chris from where he was beside Sonic.

"I haven't?" Chris looked down at himself and saw that he was a kid again. "Oh. Looks like I'm a kid again! Anyway, Sonic, I came to see you!"

Sonic glared at Chris from where he was. "What do you want...Chris?" He hissed.

"What do you mean? I came to see my best friend!" Chris exclaimed and ran towards him.

"Chris, we didn't want you here." Amy growled as she took out her hammer.

Chris ignored her and kept running to Sonic. "SONIC!" He shouted as he reached his hands out to him.

Sonic suddenly grabbed Chris and threw him. Chris screamed as his head collided with a rock. His head cracked open and blood spilled out everywhere.

Sonic chuckled. "Oops..."

"Sonic, I think he's dead," Knuckles said as he poked Chris' body curiously.

"So? Who's hungry? I made chili dogs." Sonic grinned.

"Yeah!" They all cheered and left Chris' body there to rot.

(VERY GOOD VERSION.)

* * *

><p><strong>Idiot Chris<strong>

"I'll be able to see Sonic again!" Chris exclaimed happily as he got into his machine. He was immediately transported to Sonic's world. Chris looked around, grinning like a monkey. "Yay! I did it! I really did it! I really am smarter than Tails!" Chris laughed happily, not knowing that he was a kid again. Chris saw all his friends in front of him. "You guys haven't changed a bit!" He yelled.

"You haven't either, Chris." Tails said bitterly from where he was beside Sonic.

"I haven't?" Chris looked down at himself and saw that he was a kid again. "Oh. Looks like I'm a kid again! Anyway, Sonic I ca-

Chris was cut off by Sonic.

"Shut your mouth, Chris!"

"What? But Sonic, I love you!" Chris exclaimed.

"I don't love you! Tails, take everyone out of here. I have to take care of this fool." Sonic told Tails with an angry look in his eyes. Tails nodded and everyone left.

"Sonic, why are you being like this?" Chris whined.

Sonic suddenly grabbed Chris by his hair and began running as fast as he could, dragging Chris along. Chris was screaming in agony as he was being dragged away. After a couple of hours Sonic stopped and dropped Chris. He looked behind him and saw that Chris was dead. One of his eyes were missing, a couple of his teeth was gone, he was almost bald, and there were big gashes all over his body, blood oozing out quickly.

"Ha." Sonic laughed and began running away, leaving Chris' body there to rot.

(EXCELLENT VERSION.)

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you readers think of the sequel to Stupid Chris? What was your favorite version? The last one is my most favorite! It always is! :)<strong>


End file.
